


Cream Cheese Kisses

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Cream Cheese Kisses

**Summary:** Yukiko bakes a special surprise for Chie’s 21st birthday.

 **Genre:** Fluff, Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** K

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken Yukiko a few hours and dozens of mistrials, but she’d finally baked a birthday cake.

 

It sat like a lump, half deflated, half pockmarked with bubbles, with different shades of brown over, ranging from crisp to dry to slightly moist. She’d swept a can and a half of frosting over it to hide the worse parts, covering the surface with a double layer of white, thick cream cheese frosting, the scent of vanilla and lemon almost overpowering.

 

Yukiko had presented the cake as soon as Chie got home, bringing it with a ‘2’ and ‘1’ candle on top, lit up in the dim light of their kitchen. “Happy birthday!” Yukiko exclaimed. Chie’s face opened up wide, grin stretching ear to ear, light brown eyes wide.

 

“Yuki!” Chie gasped. “It looks great! Give me some!”

 

“Let me get a plate,” Yukiko said setting it down. “You make a wish first though.”

 

Chie screwed up her nose and thought for a moment before blowing out the flickering flames. They went out with a hiss, and Chie smiled, clapping her hands together. “Plates please?”

 

“Yes!” Yukiko pulled down two plates and a knife, cutting hunks of cake and setting them on the centers. “Here, a nice big slice for my birthday girl.” She slid Chie a fork with a smile.

 

Chie leaned over and sniffed, poking it with the fork. It sunk in well enough, and the cake flexed, spongy and moist looking. Vanilla and lemon hit her noise, a bit powerfully, but not in a bad way. “Let’s eat!”

 

“Let’s eat!” Yukiko replied, forking up a decent bite. They both put their bites in their mouths and chewed quietly.

 

Silence invaded the room, until Chei felt she was going to choke on a mixture of half done batter and hard, crunchy cake. She was almost _sure_ Yukiko could hear her crunchy, could hear the possibly chipped tooth she’d developed on a piece of the bottom. Yet she was determined to muscle through the entire slice, even if it had the chance of killing her.

 

“It’s…” Chie paused, not wanting to hurt Yukiko’s feeling, but wanting to be honest all in the same breath. She sucked down the rest of the cake in her mouth, and nodded, yet before she could open her mouth to speak again, she heard a sound.

 

Yukiko laughing very, very loudly.

 

She was shaking, captured by her infamous chuckles, arms wrapped around her body, fork shaking rapidly with each growing, booming laugh. “Yuki…?” Chie asked after a moment. “I…Are you okay?”

 

 

“It’s so gross!” Yukiko’s laughter grew and Chie found herself chuckling, the sound turning into great big guffaws, fork clattering to the plate as she slumped in her chair, clutching her gut.

 

“It really is!” Chie exclaimed, making them laugh harder. Tears began to run down their cheeks, rolling down their shaking chins.

 

Their laughter died after their stomachs were clenched, tight and taut beneath their hands. After a moment, Yukiko got up and walked around behind Chie’s chair, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She shifted until her lips were close to Chie’s, a smudge of cream cheese icing on the top one, leftover from her piece of soggy cake. Chie couldn’t help herself, and found she was leaning towards Yukiko, head tilted to meet her lips.

 

It was a gentle kiss, saccharine from the frosting. Yet Chie drank it in slowly, breathing softly as she let go, cheeks flush a soft pink. “Now,” Yukiko began, a bit breathless. “Let’s go out and _buy_ a cake so I don't make this your last birthday.” She smiled sweetly, cheeks darkening.

 

“Sounds like a safe birthday,” Chie suggested, getting up and taking Yukiko’s hand. They chuckled a bit more and walked into the entryway, toeing on their shoes together.


End file.
